1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air nozzle, and more particularly to an air nozzle having a central tube movably received therein so as to adapt to various positions of a pin in an object to be inflated.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional air nozzle is shown and includes a hollow casing A having two open ends, a sleeve D received inside the hollow casing A, a plug C received inside the sleeve D and a central tube E securely received inside the plug C. A cap B having a central passage (not numbered) is then provided to engage with an inner periphery of one of the two open ends of the hollow casing A.
When the conventional air nozzle is used, the first end E1 of the central tube E is connected to an air hose which in turn connects to an air pumping device and the second end E2 of the central tube E is to be adapted to connect to a pin in an object to be inflated. It is to be noted that the pin in the object to be inflated is firmly and fixedly mounted inside the object and immovable relative to the object. Therefore, only when the central tube E is able to connect to the pin in the object, can the air pumping device pump air into the object to be inflated. That is, if the pin in the object extends out of the object, the central tube E does engage with the pin. However, because the central tube E engages with the pin too early, air leakage occurs even before the air pumping device starts operation. However, when the pin is retracted inside the object, it is impossible for the central tube E to engage with the pin such that inflation to the object cannot be completed. As a matter of fact, the conventional air nozzle as shown can only be applied to a certain type of object for inflation due to different positions of the pin in the object.
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, the present invention tends to provide an improved air nozzle to obviate the aforementioned disadvantages.